Adventures of Cooking (For Your Boyfriend)
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Ah, It's the 15th of April, a Sunday to be precise, Yumoto has nothing to do but work for the bathhouse and make a dinner for Araki's birthday. WAIT! Make a dinner!


Adventures of Cooking (For Your Boyfriend)

Summary: Ah, It's the 15th of April, a Sunday to be precise, Yumoto has nothing to do but work for the bathhouse and make a dinner for Araki's birthday. WAIT! Make a dinner?!

~~~~

Yumoto hummed to himself as he swept the bathhouse floor, he smiled as he heard the door open and looked up as he saw a head of dirty blonde hair come in, "Hi! Welcome to the Kurotama Bathhouse, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Yumoto."

"Oh! Hi, Satoru, what'cha doin' here?"

Satoru frowned, "Did you forget what today is?"

"Uh, Sunday?"

"That…yes…and it's someone's birthday!"

"Yours? Oh well happy birthday, Satoru!"

"NO!" Satoru cried, "God, you're dumb."

Yumoto stared blankly at him and gasped loudly as his broom clattered to the ground, "Oh no! I promised Araki that I'd make him dinner and a cake!"

The poor boy screamed as he ran to the inside of their house and Gora frowned as he heard Yumoto, "Yumoto! You're watching for customers!"

"I know! But I forgot something!" He cried, "It's Araki-kun's birthday!"

Gora frowned, "And?"

"AND, I said I'd make him dinner and cake!" Yumoto screamed and Gora spoke, "But you're working!"

"I know! Listen, I'll close up tomorrow night!"

Gora sighed, "Fine! Be careful when you're baking!"

Yumoto rolled his eyes, "I will!"

The blonde boy ran to the kitchen and began to pull out random things to make food. He froze and realized something…he didn't know exactly _how_ to bake a cake. Sure, he knew how it should look and the basic ingredients, but he didn't know how to get it to be good.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Atsushi's number, "HELP!"

 _"Yes, Yumoto?"_

"Uh, how do you…bake a cake?"

 _"Yumoto, do you want me to come over?"_

"Only if you don't mind…I need to cook and bake for Araki's birthday!"

" _Alright, alright."_

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Yumoto cried into the phone and Atsushi groaned as he hung up and Yumoto began to pull out supplies that he felt like were needed.

Atsushi came in a few minutes later and Yumoto tackle hugged him, "Oh, I'm so glad you came!"

Atsushi nodded and Yumoto led him to the kitchen, "I…I want to make his birthday special…"

"Don't you already?"

"I…" Yumoto frowned, "I do?"

Atsushi smiled, "Well, never mind that, let's start baking first and then we'll start to cook."

"I want you to help bake, _only_!"

"Now, Yumoto, are you sure?"

"Pfft, I can bake, Atsushi-senpai."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's easy, you just combine whatever you want, and it'll taste good somehow!"

Atsushi frowned at him, "And…you want to marry Araki, right?"

"Yeah!"

"…" Atsushi looked at him and whispered, "Bless Araki's soul for wanting to eat all your cooking…"

"Hey!"

"Yumoto, baking is a science."

"Ugh, boring!"

"Yumoto!"

"What?"

Atsushi stared at the boy, "…nevermind…"

Yumoto groaned, "Eh!?"

"Yumoto, why don't we bake now?"

"Oh! Good idea!"

Atsushi looked at the boy as he was handed an apron, "I'll be the best person for Araki-kun! Those girls who like to talk with him from Bijou High won't know what hit them when they see us together!" Yumoto exclaimed as they began to measure ingredients.

"Wait, so girls want Keishi-san too?"

"Duh! They think he's cool because he can speak English."

"He can?"

"Yeah…but I want to crush those girls! One day I came to find a girl trying to kiss Araki! Araki-kun was so mad at her and the girl told _my_ Araki that he broke her heart!"

Atsushi frowned, "Isn't Keishi-san only into men?"

"I'm not sure! To be honest, I don't get how we even got together at times!"

Atsushi smiled and rubbed Yumoto's head. "Well, don't worry about that, you make him happy and he makes you happy…it makes the thought of En-chan and I graduating easier because then we know you'll have a friend."

Yumoto smiled, "Y-yeah…"

Atsushi looked down at the cake batter and Yumoto looked at him, "Thank you…so much for coming to help me…I would have asked someone else in the Battle Lovers…but I knew you wouldn't be mean to me about this."

Atsushi looked at the boy and bit back a gasp, "…Yumoto…"

Yumoto smiled and hugged him, "I just want to make people happy."

"Yes, I know." Atsushi grinned and asked, "So, what are you planning on making Keishi-san for dinner?"

"Um…not sure."

Atsushi sighed, "Well, whatever you make, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Keishi-san loves you right?"

"Of course!"

"Then," Atsushi smiled at his young friend, "he will love your food, no matter what."

Yumoto gasped and hugged Atsushi again, "Thank you!"

-  
Yumoto looked at the bento box of food and the baked cake next to it. He smiled at their work and spoke, "Oh, it's all done!"

Atsushi smiled, "Yeah! Now you can crush those girls with your cooking, Yumoto!"

Yumoto giggled, "Yeah! I'm so excited, I can't believe I forgot it was Araki-kun's birthday! I'm so glad Satoru came and reminded me!"

"Wait! You _forgot_ your boyfriend's birthday!?"

Yumoto jumped, "Y-yeah…I did…"

Atsushi sighed, "Whatever, at least this is done, so Yumoto,"

"Hm, Atsushi-senpai?"

"Get going to Keishi-san's house!"

"Eh!? But what if I drop the cake!?"

"Yumoto, I'll help you, don't worry. You carry your dinners and I'll carry the cake and go home from there."

Yumoto looked at him, "You…you don't have to do that!"

"I know, but I can't have you ruining what we've done."

The duo turned to go out the door but Yumoto gasped as Araki stood there, about to knock on the door. "Araki-kun!"

"Yu-Yumoto?"

"We were just heading to yours!"

"I figured…but I decided to come here and see what you were up to."

Yumoto blushed as Atsushi sat the cake down onto the counter and smiled, "Well, I'll just leave you two, I need to see En-chan."

Yumoto nodded, "Bye, senpai!"

Araki watched as the dark haired boy left and Yumoto blushed as he held up a box, "I-I made you dinner! Happy birthday, Araki-kun!"

Araki's violet eyes widened and he broke into a smile, "How sweet of you, love."

Yumoto giggled as the boy opened the bento box and Araki smiled, "Looks good."

Yumoto smiled and Araki spoke, "how about we go outside and eat, Yumo-chan?"

"O-okay!" Yumoto grabbed the box that held the cake and the duo sat outside where Gora would usually chop wood at.

Yumoto sat a blanket on the ground and Araki smiled as they sat down, "So, where did Kitty-san go to?"

"Hiroyuki?" Araki asked, "He's at home, I told him not to come, I wanted it to be just us."

Yumoto blushed and Araki added, "I had to make sure he wasn't following me a lot."

Yumoto giggled and Araki looked at the boy and asked, "So, did you make this yourself?"

"Oh! Yeah! I did…Atsushi-senpai helped me bake the cake…"

Araki smiled, "Oh?"

"I did so, so I can beat those weird girls from Bijou High who keep trying to kiss you!"

Araki sighed and shook his head, his brown hair hitting his face slightly as he did, "Yumo-chan, I told you, those girls have nothing on you! I love you and only you!"

Yumoto frowned, "Really?!"

"Yes!" Araki replied, "I would never leave you for a girl!"

Yumoto looked away and threw himself around Araki and kissed his cheek, "I knew it!"

Araki smiled as Yumoto hugged him tightly, "I swear, Keishi Araki, don't scare me like that!"

"Now Yumoto…" Araki smiled and spoke to him in English, "You can't compete with them, you're cuter than they all are."

Yumoto looked at him in confusion, "Huh? What was that?"

Araki laughed, "Sorry, sorry, sometimes I forget."

"Now, what did you say?"

"I said, you can't compete with Bijou High girls, they're not cute." Araki chuckled as he took a bite of food, he looked at Yumoto as he swallowed it, "U-uh…"

"Sooooo, what'cha think?"

"I-it's gre-great!" Araki lied and Yumoto gasped, "YAY!" 

The duo ate and talked and Yumoto held open the cake box, "Araki-kun, here's the cake! It's chocolate!"

Araki smiled and Yumoto cut a piece for him and held a fork to his mouth, "Open up! Eat ittttt! You get first bite because it's your birthday!"

Araki smiled as he took a bite and Yumoto grinned widely, "You're…seventeen now?"

"Yes, I am."

"And I just turned sixteen a few months ago…" Yumoto smiled, "And that means we're getting closer to being able to get married!"

"Ma-married?"

"Yeah! I mean, shouldn't we get married? We _do_ love each other, right?"

"I-I mean…we do…but…why get married so young?"

Yumoto shrugged, "Dunno…" He sighed and Araki smiled, "Now, love, don't pout."

"I'm not…" 

Araki laughed, "You are too…"

Yumoto gasped as Araki brought his mouth to his and kissed him quickly.

"Yumoto…I love you."

"I know…I love you too…"

Araki smiled, "Thank you for the dinner…now, do you think Gora-san will let you spend the night with me?"

Yumoto blushed and giggled, "Y-yeah…just let me get my stuff together."

"I'll help you." Araki whispered, and the duo ran inside to go

Araki smiled as they walked to Araki's Aunt Keiko's house for the night.

 _"Maybe marriage with Yumoto wouldn't be bad…"_ Araki thought and looked at Yumoto, _"yeah…I could marry this boy._ "

-Love is Over!-


End file.
